


A biological thing

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill jerks off while posessing Ford’s body. Ford’s into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A biological thing

Bill always enjoyed inhabiting a body, there were few things better than feeling the constant organic flow of the human body, being aware of every heartbeat, every breath, sensory input far higher than anything possible in the mindscape.

Of course now Stanford had given him free reign over his body he got to spend a lot of time doing fun human things, like gorging himself on food until the body started to send him pleading signals to stop, or running out far into the forest, something Ford seemed to take as him being happy to be in a body, or just him having fun, not understanding how great it felt, chest heaving and muscles aching until he could barely stand by the end of it.

Sometimes Ford would just leave him to it, fade into the dreamscape and work, but today he was floating nearby, watching curiously as Bill messed with one of the non-lethal electrical devices, fiddling with the current. Sometimes Ford would ask him questions, about how much sensation Bill could actually feel, what felt like too much, or not enough.

And Bill would usually smile cheerily and give whatever answers Ford seemed to want to hear. Today though, watching Ford watch him felt- kinda weird.

“Hey Sixter, are you sick?” He lent on the table, one hand pressing over his stomach. “You feel kinda weird.”

Ford floated over to him, looking concerned, “What’s wrong? What are you feeling?” Bill stared at him, feeling more of this- “Uh, warm? sweaty, kinda- twitchy? down here.” He gestured towards his crotch.

He watched with interest as Ford’s eyes widened, his face flushing red. “Right, maybe you should leave and I can take care of this.” Bill shrugged, fingers still grazing across his lower belly. “Y'know this doesn’t feel all that bad, what is this?”

“It’s… a biological thing.” Ah, humans and their weird physical forms. “And it’s kind of a personal thing so-” Bill laughed.  
“You let me into the deepest reaches of your mind on a regular basis, what makes this any different?” Ford was still watching him, still blushing, but with a new look in his eye. Bill knew that look, he’d seen it when Ford was trying to figure out a difficult problem, or when he found some new, fascinating species.

He watched Ford take a deep breath, something technically unneeded in the mindscape. “Go upstairs to my room, I’ll tell you what to do.”

Bill had trouble making it upstairs, his legs were trembling and Ford’s clothes felt too tight on his skin, rubbing him awkwardly. He felt the heat radiate off his skin as a knot of anticipation curled tighter in his stomach. Anticipating what? He didn’t know, but it seemed like Fords body did.

Ford was waiting for him upstairs, floating above the bed and staring at Bill in a way that made his heart pound faster. Whatever this was it was gonna be good. Bill glanced around the room. “So, what’s the plan?”

“This might be a bit weird, if it gets too much let me know and-”  
“Woah calm down there, you think a muse can’t handle this?” Fords mouth quirked into a smile. “Okay. Take your clothes off.”

Bill raised an eyebrow as he started to strip. He felt better as his skin met the cool air, stroking a hand over the hair on his chest before reaching down and undoing his belt with slightly shaking hands.

Oh. That felt much better. the belt hit the floor with a jangle as Bill pushed off the rest of fords clothes. His body was buzzing with something, some want. His hands wandered his body before Fords voice caught his attention. “Now lie down on the bed.”

“You’re sure being bossy today.” He watched ford cringe slightly, looking away. “Relax, it’s no problem.” He walked the few paces to the bed, throwing himself onto it and turning to gaze at Ford. “Now what?”

“You, you need to touch yourself.” Ford was watching him again, biting his lip. Bill relaxed onto the bed, stroking his own chest and stomach. Ford was over him, breathing heavily, Bill could feel his borrowed lungs doing the same, pulling in oxygen and making his chest rise and fall under his shaking hands.

“How do you feel?” Ford whispered. Bill stared up at him, eyes lidded. “Like, it’s good but it’s not, not enough? I don’t-” He cut off with a groan as he scratched across a nipple. “What else?”

Fords ghostly hand couldn’t really take hold of his wrist, but he followed its pull anyway, left hand reaching down and grasping between his legs. His back arched and he moaned as he stroked himself, barely hearing Ford encouraging him to keep going over the noise he was making and ohhh this felt amazing, how did humans get anything done when they could just feel like this?

He could barely focus through the haze of pleasure. Thankfully Ford’s body seemed to me moving on autopilot, stroking himself as his hips jerked up, feeling the tension inside himself build higher and higher, almost screaming as he felt it break and his mind go white. Hips thrusting a final time before his body collapsed back against the bedsheets, everything fading out.

He wasn’t sure how long he was out for, waking up still possessing Fords body, now quietly humming with some pleasant chemical. He sat up and gazed around the room. “Sixter?” Nothing.  
He wasn’t worried, Ford was probably trying to work.

Bill looked at the alarm clock on the bedside stand. He hadn’t been out long, probably had a while until Ford wanted his body back. He fell back onto the bed, stretching against the mattress, at least now he had a new way to pass the time.


End file.
